1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector with improved switch contacts which can give changed signals when the memory card is inserted into or removes from the memory card connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,761 B1 discloses a memory card connector includes an insulative housing defining a card receiving space, a plurality of contacts with contact portions extending into the card receiving space and a pair of switch contacts at the rear of the card receiving space for detecting insertion of a memory card. The switch contacts include a first switch contact and a second switch contact. The first switch contact includes a spring arm extending into the card receiving space and a first contact portion extending from the spring arm. The second switch contact includes a second contact portion detachably for mating with the first contact portion along a vertical direction determined by insertion of the memory card.
In detail, when the memory card is not inserted into the card receiving space, the first contact portion and the second contact portion are separated from each other and the switch contacts are in the “off” state. When the card is inserted into the card receiving space, the spring arm is driven by a front end of the memory card and the first and the second contact portions engage with each other as a result that the switch contacts are in the “on” state. However, such switch contacts arrangement may have a disadvantage because there is no signal changed when the memory card originally abuts against the spring arm and the memory card reaches its final working position. As a result, the switch contacts can only detect whether there is a memory card inserted into the memory card connector or not, but can't detect when the memory is located at its working position. It is easy to understand that when the memory card is removed from the card receiving space, the switch contacts only indicate from “on” state directly to “off” state. It can't give any indications that the memory card is going to withdraw. Maybe when the memory card is going to withdraw, there simultaneously occurs data transmission between the memory card and an electronic device. Under this condition, information or data of the memory card is easy to lost.
Hence, it is desired to have a memory card connector solving the problems above.